Assault
by Anubis1982
Summary: The Atlantis team finds a destroyed Wraith ship, but no signs of it was destroyed by nature or enemy fire.


**Assault part 1**

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for  
entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

Rating: PG

It is a lovely Sunday morning at the Atlantis base. Beautiful weather and a wonderful sunrise, what more could people want. For Colonel John Sheppard and his team it was anything but pretty. Since their arrival in the Pegasus galaxy, they have made more than their share of enemies and not nearly enough friends. That it would matter since their enemies are the most powerful ones in this galaxy: they're called the Wraith and the Asurans. This resulted in very little sleep and long hours. This couldn't be more true for Elizabeth Weir, who at times doesn't feel like she gets appreciated for what she is doing for the people under her command. She has a hard time adjusting to a couple of hours of sleep. After their discovery of the Asurans and their attitude towards Atlantis and the Atlantians, they are searching non stop for new kind of power sources that could power the shield that protects Atlantis.

Rodney and Zalenka are working on a way to be able to use a alternative power source for Atlantis. So far, they don't have much luck. Rodney has many theories, but can't put a single one into practice which causes frustration in the man. This results that he works his frustration out on anyone in his vicinity. Luckily Zalenka and most people are used of his snappy attitude. He's usually like this during crisis situations. But this isn't a crisis situation, not yet anyway. Besides looking for new power sources, they also have been browsing through the newly discovered planets where MALP's were sent to.

One interest Zalenka in particular, because of – if his calculations are correct- to the core of the galaxy. With the right equipment, they could for the first time have a look at the centre of the galaxy through a telescope. Apparently, there was also an ancient base on this planet to investigate natural phenomenon. At least it was mentioned in their database, but it wasn't visible when the MALP went to the planet. What also is of interest of both scientists is that there is a possibility of a ZPM, since that base also constructed these power sources. It was reason enough to sent a team there with a Puddle Jumper or go there with the Daedalus. Since that last one is on its way back to the Milky Way for supplies, they have to settle with a Puddle Jumper. Even so, they have to be careful. The planet's atmosphere is somewhat toxic for humans. The reason is unclear, but with a Puddle Jumper they could look into it further.

Sheppard's team prepares for departure. With both Rodney and Zalenka on board, this creates a somewhat unpleasant situation where both scientists bicker like schoolchildren on who's right and who's wrong. Ronan, Teyla and John are not happy with the bickering scientists. It's frustrating that they have to put up with them for some time.

They depart through the gate, and upon their arrival; they don't believe what they are seeing. A full Wraith Hive ship in ruins on the planet surface. Although glad at first that a Hive ship is destroyed, they are starting to ask themselves why the Hive ship was doing in this sector, where according to Zalenka and Rodney are no planets populated by humans. At least as far as they can tell. Ronan, Teyla and John soon forget the nervousness and bickering of the scientists. They cloak immediately upon arrival because of the Wraith Darts in the vicinity. These are flying around like they have lost direction and are looking for something or someone. How and why are for later. John decides to do a quick flyby and scan for any ancient bases or energy signatures that don't belong to the Wraith. He has no luck with finding what they are looking for and heads back to the gate.

With only a hour after they left Atlantis through the gate, Elizabeth is concerned why John is returning so soon. Upon their return, they all head to Weir's office to debrief her on what happened on their mission and what they saw. The news has Elizabeth concerned.

'We don't really know for sure what happened. All we know is what we saw and we saw only the aftermath.' Says Zalenka. Rodney continues: 'Look, we all know that the gravitational pull of a huge blackhole could lead to disaster if you are to close to it. The same applies to anything, including solar systems. For all we know, the gravity of that superblackhole at the centre of this galaxy could have knocked asteroids out of their orbit and have them flying towards the planets. If a Wraith Hive ship was on the planet or in orbit when the asteroid shower rained down, it could have knocked out the ship.'

They all knew that Rodney likes to show how intelligent he is, but they picked up something that he wasn't saying. That is that he is not entirely convinced of that theory.

Zalenka don't know what happened, but still assumes it might be possible that a asteroid or asteroids slammed in the ship when they were knocked out of their orbit by the massive blackhole at the centre of this galaxy. It would explain the many craters they saw on the planet.

Rodney and John aren't entirely convinced of that theory. Of course Rodney has to show off how smart he is, and it results in a debate between him and Zalenka. Sheppard orders them to shut up in his own sarcastic way.

'What if the Wraith were attacked by the Asurans?' Elizabeth asks.

'What?' asks a shocked Rodney.

'It could be possible, Rodney. We weren't there when it happened.'

'Even so, with the Wraith civil war going on, it could easily be done by another Wraith faction. The point is, we don't have much to go on to assume anything.'

If it was done by another Wraith ship, it isn't much of a big deal. But if the Asurans were behind this, could this mean that they have started their war with the Wraith or was this because the ship got to close to something they don't want them to find out. Either way, it could mean bad news for the whole galaxy if the Asurans defeats the Wraith. Everyone want to see the reign of the Wraith on this galaxy end, but not if they are going to be replaced by something that might prove to be just as deadly or deadlier than the Wraith. It would seem that they are to face the same circumstances as SG-1 did a while back when the Replikators under Repli-Carter launched an all out attack on the Goa-ould and almost defeated them if not for the ancient device on Dakara. If that scenario takes place here, they would have to do without the Dakara weapon.

Elizabeth, John and company rush to the control room where an alarm has alerted them of incoming gate travel. IDC shows that it is Major Roland and his team is coming back from planet PYX-658. Normally this wouldn't raise any alarm, but the failure of the gate shield is one that does raise the alarm. It looks like it was sabotaged. While Rodney and Zalenka are working on the problem, John and his team moves in to provide assistance to the security personnel if this proves to be an attack on Atlantis.

When the first travelers emerge from the gate, it isn't Roland and his team, but unknown men and women who open fire on the Atlantis base personnel. The soldiers return fire and the ensuing battle leaves five soldiers dead, three wounded which included John Sheppard. But he isn't mortally wounded. In the gate room lays fifteen bodies of unidentified people. The question is who they are and why did they attack Atlantis. If not for their tribal markings on the arms, it would almost be impossible to identify these people.

Their research on the tribal markings is a dead end. The weapons seem like those used by the Genii and even have Genii markers on them. But that does not make any sense why the Genii would attack them. They have signed a non-aggression pact which prohibits any violence on both sides. So why attack them now? Their investigation turns up more questions than answers. The only things they can do is contact the Genii and ask them if they know these people. John has a suspicion that that would be a short talk where they would deny any involvement in the attack. Elizabeth asks Ronon and Teyla to go to the Genii homeworld and ask them if they have any information on their attackers. She also instructs them both to be as diplomatic as possible without sounding like they were accusing them of conspiring against them. For Teyla this could be easy. She is used to be diplomatic among leaders of other cultures, as she herself is a leader. However Ronon isn't a leader, a soldier. So long as he leaves the talking to Teyla, things could be fine. He only goes along to offer backup if she should need it.


End file.
